


[podfic of] I Heard an Unhappy Ending

by idellaphod



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reichenbach-Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Sort of sounds like you're leaving.





	[podfic of] I Heard an Unhappy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Heard an Unhappy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406440) by [DetectiveJoan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8d9gyx10j42pd5x/%5Belementary%5D%20i%20heard%20an%20unhappy%20ending.mp3) (at mediafire) | 6.16 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/datayhdhzl6qnq0/%5Belementary%5D%20i%20heard%20an%20unhappy%20ending_.m4b) (at mediafire) | 6.18 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.04.22 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to DetectiveJoan for permission to record :D


End file.
